


You’re finally back

by BubbleGumJun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle screams a lot, Cute, Dream centered, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mom Mark, Multi, Pancakes, before go, cute shit, i was rlly anxious writing this, jeno and jaemin see each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumJun/pseuds/BubbleGumJun
Summary: Jaemin returns





	You’re finally back

When Jeno heard the news that Jaemin was coming back he couldn’t contain the screech of joy that he let out. The other boys in the room controlled the sounds that came out of their mouths.

Jeno misses Jaemin. The other bed in his room had been empty for way too long. He missed the late night talks when they’re supposed to be sleeping. The feeling of Jaemin next to him while they sleep. The warm arms around him. The smiling face next to him when he wakes up.

Jaemin misses Jeno. He’s been out for long enough. He begged his doctor to give the OK that he can return to his friends, not group mates his friends. The same friends that make fun of him but then also make memories with. He misses the annoying sounds of Chenle and Jisungs sounds following, the two were quite a pair. He misses Mark nagging them when he sees the state of their rooms. He misses Donghyuck laughing at them but then Mark scolding him. He misses having Renjun around to keep him sane. But most of all he misses Jeno. He misses all the times they snuck out during their trainee days, the bad habits of staying up past their bedtime, the partner in crime, the one that fully understood him.

Jeno woke to the sounds of Chenle screaming, again can that boy shut up, as he does every morning. They had no schedule that day. Jeno then smelled the smell of the pancakes that someone, probably Mark, was making. _Jaemins favorite_ _food_ He thought.

Jeno shot up. _Jaemin_. Jaemins back today. He threw off his covers. _Jaemin_. He grabs day old clothes off his floor. _Jaemin_. Sprints out his door. _Jaemin Jaemin JAEMIN._

He’s in the living room now. The other members standing around laughing. Jeno stands there. He sees Jaemins face. Their eyes lock. And suddenly they’re running at each other and he’s in Jaemins arms. “I missed so you much Nana you have no idea.”

“I know Jeno, I missed you too.” Jaemin says. Jeno doesn’t know how it happened but there’s tears on his face and the room returned to its normal chatter.

Jeno refuses to let go of Jaemin. Which makes eating a little difficult with only one arm but they work through it, together.

Jeno’s warm that night.


End file.
